


At Last

by vettac



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettac/pseuds/vettac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly Bebob drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

“Jet, where in hell are we!” Faye screamed as she peered out of the port door, sunbathing ingredients in hand.

“Old Francisco, Earth,” Jet replied calmly. He was seated at the vidscreen, scrolling through available bounties.

“But I thought we were going to Ganymede!”

“Change of plans.”

She turned to him, green eyes blazing. “I wanted to get some sun! And why is it snowing???!”

Jet shrugged. “You tell me, you’re from earth.”

“Earth problems started with your generation, didn’t they?” she asked him sweetly.

Jet frowned but didn’t bother to reply. “Earth girls sure are weird,” he mumbled and continued fiddling with the controls.

“Aarrgh!” she turned on her heels to head back down the corridor, sideswiping Spike on the way.

“Hey watch where you're going,” he groused as he struggled to keep his balance.

“Fuck you too!” Faye stomped away to her room.

Spike stared back at her before continuing into the common. “What's with her?” he asked Jet as he peered down at the image on the screen.

Jet shrugged.

Spike chuckled. “Yeah.”

Jet looked up, quirking an eyebrow at his partner. “Martians sure are weird.”

 


End file.
